gelsstufffandomcom-20200213-history
Hunted
General Information Title: Hunted Rating: T/PG-13 Language: English Genre: Action/Adventure Published: 2/12/11 Status: In progress Summary: The story of Naomi Alva, kleptomaniac and thief for hire. Please review! Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated! Flames will be used to roast marshmallows, which will be given to reviewers. Characters *Naomi Alva *Karena Diamante *Rukh Underhill (with permission from LCT) *Alyssa Merit-Guest star (with permission from Becca) *Jennifer Strosek Disclaimer Rick Riordin owns Percy Jackson and all the canon characters, and places, blah blah blah. I own everything and everyone that didn't appear in the Percy Jackson books (except Rukh). Chapter 1 Naomi stared at her reflection in the mirror. Light brown hair, tanned skin, large blue eyes...how plain. She briefly considered dying her hair purple, but quickly eliminated the idea. It wouldn't be very suitable for her line of work. She quickly glanced around her, then deciding that it was safe, pulled out a worn black leather wallet from her pocket. She flipped through the contents of the wallet, counted it, counted it again, checked that it was genuine, and smiled. One hundred bucks for a simple necklace. It must have been worth a lot, she thought. If so, the owner of the necklace would probably be frantic by now. In fact, she would probably send someone to search for it. Naomi briefly wondered what it was. A family heirloom, perhaps? No matter. It was with her client now. And if he happened to get caught, that was his problem, not hers. Perhaps he would rat on her. But what did it matter? No one would believe that a mere thirteen-year-old girl would be able to steal a heavily-guarded antique. And besides, they knew nothing about her, only her alias-the Alley Cat. She had even gone so far as disguising herself. Naomi was confident that they would never catch her. She glanced at the clock sitting on her desk. Eight-fifteen. Quickly, she stashed the money in an iron box, which she locked and hid under a loose floorboard. She changed into a white shirt and jeans, and quickly yanked a comb through her hair. Naomi grabbed two different pairs of socks, and hopping down the stairs, pulled them on. The smell of bacon and eggs wafted up from the kitchen, but Naomi knew that it wasn't for her. Her mom had made it for her bratty stepsister and her power-hungry stepfather. In fact, she never made breakfast for her at all. Naomi always got the burnt or undercooked pieces, and sometimes nothing at all. She strode past the kitchen, put on a pair of torn sneakers, and left the house. Her mother didn't even give her so much as a backward glance. But then again, she never did. She barely existed to her so-called family. They never even spoke to her, except to occasionally make a rude comment. A mild breeze ruffled her hair as she continued aimlessly wandering around. It was mid-spring, and the flowers were blooming. Normally a day like this would have made her smile, but she couldn't quite shake the feeling that something was amiss. Naomi wandered around aimlessly for another hour, stole a sandwich from a bakery, and sat down to eat it on a bench. She thought that she saw someone following her a couple of times, but there was never anyone there when she glanced back. She eventually found herself at the entrance of an abadoned warehouse. It was cold and dark, and a neglected aura hung around it. Naomi shivered inadvertently as a sudden gust of wind blew leaves and dust around her. It was as if something was holding her back, warning her not to enter. There was something evil in there, a voice in her mind whispered. Naomi shook her head, clearing away the thoughts. She was determined to find out what was in there. She cautiously took a step forward, then another. She slowly turned around, and seeing nothing there, laughed out loud. Of course there was nothing evil here! Monsters didn't exist, for goodness sake. No sooner had the thought slipped past her mind that she heard a low growling behind her. The very sound chilled her blood, and she slowly turned around, her mind frozen in fear. In front of her was a ten-foot tall dog, red eyes glowing, and teeth bared and ready to shred her to pieces. Chapter 2 Naomi stood paralyzed in shock and fear as the dog approached, snarling and baring its teeth. Soon it was close enough so that she could smell its breath, which smelled oddly like a mixture of rotten eggs and decaying flesh. She knew that if she didn't do something soon, she would be shredded into a million tiny bits. So, she did the first thing that her instincts told her to. She charged the beast. Now, any normal person in their right state of mind would have turned on their heels and fled. But Naomi wasn't normal. Far from that, in fact. The giant dog froze in its tracks, obviously surprised by Naomi's stupidity. Naomi figured that she had about five seconds before the element of surprise wore off. She lunged at the dog's leg, and catching it, began climbing up, using the dog's thick black fur as handholds. Surprisingly, it didn't realize what she was up to until she had climbed onto its back. "Well, aren't you a stupid one," Naomi taunted. She immediately regretted her words when the dog angrily threw her off its back. She let out a gasp of pain as she slammed into the wall, the wind knocked out of her. In front of her the giant dog approached, growling. Naomi tried to stand up, and wished she hadn't. She collapsed onto the cold concrete floor, trying to ignore the searing pain in her ankle. She had sprained it. Her arms were sore and bruised, but surprisingly, she had gotten away with just that and a bruise on the back of her head. However, that wasn't going to change the fact that she was about to be ripped apart by a very smelly, very ticked off, giant dog. "Well, this is an interesting way to die," Naomi muttered. Just as she thought she was toast, something flashed before her eyes, and in a split second the giant dog was a giant pile of dust. Standing in front of her was a brown-haired boy holding a pair of golden daggers. A strand of light brown hair fell into his blue eyes as he turned around to look at her. Naomi felt a blush spreading across her cheeks, but quickly composed herself. This is no time to fall for some stupid boy (albeit a good-looking one), she reminded herself. "Are you okay?" he asked, seemingly genuinely concerned. "What's it to you?" Naomi replied curtly. "Hey, no need to get so defensive. I was just asking. Here," he replied, tossing her a bag of something that vaguely resembled chocolate squares. Naomi caught the bag, looking at it suspiciously. "What is this?" "Ambrosia. It'll heal your wounds. Don't eat too much, though, or you'll burn up." "Burn up?" Naomi asked sarcastically. The blue-eyed boy shrugged. "It's true, you know." Naomi eyed him warily, but popped a square of ambrosia in her mouth. Surprisingly, it tasted like pepperoni pizza. A warm fuzzy feeling spread through her body, and when it faded away, all her bruises had disappeared and her ankle was no longer sprained. Naomi whistled in disbelief. "So...what's your name?" the mysterious boy asked curiously. Naomi's eyes narrowed in distrust and she slowy backed away, all the time eyeing him warily. "Oh! I'm sorry. How rude. I forgot to introduce myself first. I'm Rukh. Rukh Underhill," he said, flashing her a brilliant smile. Rukh held out his hand, waiting for Naomi to introduce herself. Naomi's instincts told her to immediately leave, but there was something about Rukh that made her want to trust him. "I'm....Naomi," she said softly, before turning and running away. She heard him call out after, but ignored him. As much as she wanted to, she knew that she couldn't trust him. Actually, she couldn't trust anyone, but then again, who can when you're a criminal? Naomi walked home cautiously, making sure that no one (or nothing) was following her. She didn't hear or see anything, but she couldn't rid herself of the sense of unease piling up inside her. It only took her about fifteen minutes to reach her house, but it was already late afternoon by then. Naomi knew that her so-called family wouldn't be home yet. She had overheard them making plans to go see a movie the night before. It was probably one of those stupid chick-flicks that Margot, her bratty stepsister, liked. Naomi walked around to the side of the yard, and climbed up the tree growing at the side of the house. Perched precariously on one of the upmost branches, she grabbed hold of the attic window, and pushed it aside. Then she swung herself through the window, closing it behind her. She could instantly tell that someone had been in her room. The stack of clothes that had been next to her bed was now strewn across the floor. The chair that had been in front of the door was pushed to the side, and the loose floorboard that she had hid the money beneath was lying on top of a grey t-shirt. Without even looking, Naomi knew that the money wouldn't be there. Someone had clearly stolen it. And whoever that was (and she was pretty sure she knew who it) wasn't very good at hiding her presence. Scanning the room to see if anything else was missing, Naomi noticed a silver glint near the door. Walking closer, Naomi spotted a silver charm bracelet with the initials M.M. on it. Instantly, all doubts of the identity of the thief disappeared from her mind. And at that very moment, Naomi knew that she was in more danger than she had ever been in before. Chapter 3 She figured that she had two options. A) run or B) try and reason with Margot. She glanced around quickly, bit her lip, and thought hard. Then she grabbed a tattered blue backpack and began stuffing clothes into it. She knew that it was futile to try and reason with her stepsister. Margot had wanted her out of the house the moment she had laid her eyes on her. Well, now she was getting her wish. Naomi took one last look around her room, then climbed down the tree and left, closing the window behind her. Polls What do you think of the story so far? Awesome! Meh, 'tis okay I hate it I haven't read it yet